Royal Fighter
The Royal Fighter is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It can be obtained from the Battle Royale Event. Appearance It appears to bear royal blue as a primary color, with some parts metal-colored. Some detailing is done in red, white, and yellow. It appears to be bulky from the side profile but is slim when seen in first person. A mall stock is located fairly low compared to other rifles, and two barrels in the front fire the gun. An iron sight is mounted on top of it, and the look is completed with an angled handle, slanted magazine, and a rather large foregrip. Strategy This gun has excellent damage and fire rate, with a low capacity for a primary gun. * Use mostly in medium to long range to make use of this weapon's scope and to avoid close-ranged weapons. * Close range is still viable but beware of shotguns and flamethrowers. The gun is still very accurate at hipfire. * The weapon has amazing DPS (Damage per Second), but it has to reload more often than other weapons. Try not to be exposed to quick-killing weapons such as the Frozen Dragon and Anti-Champion Rifle, but the reload is fast, allowing you to get back into the fight quickly. ** It shares this trait with the Golden Friend. * Use a high mobility weapon such as the Dark Force Saber to get away from deadly close-ranged opponents, then engage with the targets from long range to give yourself the advantage. Tips * Use this gun similar to the Laser Assistant and Cyborg Hands, as all three are medium to long-range machine guns with scopes. ** However, unlike these two, the Royal Fighter has a high fire rate, so it can also be used similarly to an Excalibur, but with a scope. ** This also means that it can be used similarly to the Golden Friend. * Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. Counters * With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has a close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. * Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. ** Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. * If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. Theme Royal themed. Supported Maps * Royal Island * Train Depot Weapon Setups High mobility is preferred, so equip a weapon such as the Dark Force Saber, Katana, or Nunchucks. In case you cannot run from a close-ranged weapon, equip one yourself; a Shotgun Pistol or Pizza Heater should do the job quite nicely. Trivia * This weapon was added in the 15.0.0 update. * This weapon looks alot loike the MP5A2 but it is not a direct reskin of the Best/Golden Friend * This weapon was one of the select few, it is one of the guns you can obtain in Battle Royale. ** Due to this, it is a weapon that will most likely not be nerfed in the near future. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Event Set Category:Themed